Red
by ness094
Summary: With Reno locked up and having nowhere to go, can Cloud finally figure out what to do with the mischievous Turk?


Reno:

I'm shoved into the darkness, and my arms reflexively shoot out to stop me from falling into a wall or something just as dangerous; but of course, I trip and face-plant into the hard ground instead. People say they have a guardian angel looking out for them - so where the hell was mine?

The door slams behind me.

'Urgh, sulky bastard' I mutter in the dark. As I push against the floor to steady myself on hands and knees, I can already taste blood on a fast swelling lip.

I shout at the door over my shoulder, 'I was kidding!'

Slowly getting to a stand, I brush away the dust and tug down the cuffs on my jacket. Then with a heavy sigh and mental 'psyching up', I run at the door as fast as I can, bracing myself as I hit it full force.

Cloud:

I move off down the hall and can already hear him cursing and bashing against the solid wooden door.

'Let me out, yo! I was just messing around!'

I don't even bother to answer.

When I get to the bathroom I have to step over the big red towel where it lies crumpled and still damp on the floor. He'd winked and said, 'in case you forget.' as he scrawled his initials on the tag.

But how could I? 'Reno, it's as red as your hair. I won't forget.'

Now, leaning against the edge of the sink, my hands tremble. I look up at the mirror; vacant eyes, tousled hair... it's just _me_. How could anyone love me; anyone but him?

Reno:

I hear the shower come on, followed by the groaning in the pipes overhead.

'Cloud! Just let me out, man!'

But it's all silent except for the running water from down the hall.

I kick the door, forgetting how hard it is - and grit my teeth as pain shoots up my leg. My first reaction is to slam my fist into the wood to try and counter the pain. Which again, is not one of my brighter moments. But after a while both fade into a sort of dull ache; so I lean my head back and clutch the shoulder that still throbs from my last run-in.

Why do I always get into this shit!

Cloud:

With my back against the shower wall, the cold tiles sting my skin and I shiver as I think of shoving him into the darkness - Reno's slender body disappearing into the shadows of the basement; the last thing I saw was a streak of vibrant red.

Water cascades over my head. It drips off the ridge of my nose, and follows the lines down my body. I hear nothing now. He's finally quiet.

Reno:

I huff. There's _nothing_ to do. I was going to work on my chopper but it's raining outside and I can't be bothered getting soaked on my way to the hanger.

Cloud went out before with his bike, so there's no fun there—

Swinging my legs down from the end of my bed I sit up quickly, giving myself head-spins. At a time like this, there's only one thing a guy can do…

I wriggle my fingers and bring them down to my ankles where from under the bed I can grab hold of an old shoe box. It slides out and I bring it to rest in my lap, wiping the dust onto my jeans. Inside: a collection of my favourite porno magazines.

Talk about a good read.

I'm only on page three of a limited edition when I hear Cloud's bike come roaring up the driveway.

I casually undo my belt buckle and the button on my jeans and slide the old shoe box back into place. My shirt may have come off in the process as I wander over to the window.

Cloud:

He's been waiting for me, I see him in the window peeking around the curtain as I kick down the stand and turn off the engine. He grins down at me.

The rain had stopped just as I was leaving the city. I pull my goggles down around my neck and step off the bike. I don't want to go in yet.

I take a deep breath and turn away from the house. The hills seem almost endless with Midgar shadowing them in the distance. The sun shines through the clearing clouds, making the valley look like it's glittering as it reflects off the beads of water that have spilled across the lawn. There's a thick, earthy scent hanging heavy in the air - but it's refreshing as I turn towards the hanger. Reno's helicopter stands alone, still covered and un-touched. He'd been meaning to do some work on it but still hadn't gotten around to it, so I'd asked him about it while he was having a smoke out the front last week.

'Eh, what's the rush? She's tough. Like me.' He inhaled deeply.

'The blades are stating to rust.' I watched as some ash fell from the end, down onto his barefoot.

'Yeah, yeah. I'll do it tomorrow… ow, fuck!'

Ash and embers, as red as his hair.

Reno:

I hear Cloud's key in the door, followed by the _click_ of the lock as it falls back into place. The door opens and gently closes again a few seconds later. He's in the kitchen; as usual there's a tinkle of keys and a _plop_ on the bench. His goggles go up on the hook by the door. Typical - I can read him like and open book… or magazine.

A sharp, 'Reno' is thrown in my direction.

'Shit.' I curse under my breath. I didn't even get a chance.

I come out from around the corner. 'Back already?' I know he tries to hide it but he doesn't go all the way to Midgar just for grocery shopping. He checks up on Tifa and those two kids… I forget their names.

Cloud:

I stand facing him, resting against the bench with my arms folded.

I shrug, as if it will be enough to answer. I don't know what to do anymore. Everyone else seems to underestimate Reno, take him for an idiot even... but not me.

Reno:

Cloud suddenly turns away from me, supporting himself against the table. His head bowed ever so slightly below his hunching shoulders. I wander silently over to him and place a hand on his shoulder.

'Cloud,' I begin. 'You need to loosen up sometimes - just chill out, yo.'

'I know.' He cuts in.

I move my hand slowly down his arm and around over his abs; the tender skin hot under my finger tips. I tilt my head slightly and whisper into his ear.

'I want you.'

There's a moment when I smile as my fingers twitch to the zip on his pants and I think he actually wants me to…

But his breath catches and I know before anything else happens that I'm already screwed.

Not a moment later and Cloud's behind me with my arm caught up behind my back and his hand forcing my head down on the counter top.

He almost hisses it, leaning hard against me - 'nice try, Red.'

Cloud:

I turn the water off and step out of the shower, grabbing his towel off the floor. I wrap it tightly around my waist as I head out of the bathroom into the hall.

Reno:

There's slight footfall on the floorboards. 'Oh, finally' I grumble over my shoulder.

I jump up and bang against the door. 'About time man, I'm starving in here.'

The footsteps fade away again, 'Cloud?'

I bang again… complete silence.

I get down on my hands and knees to look under the crack. There's a pair of feet directly in front of me.

Cloud:

I stand no more than a foot away from him.

If he really wanted to, he could probably reach under and poke my toes. But I undo the towel and let it drop to the floor.

My hair's still wet; water droplets cling to my skin. Few actually drip straight down but instead trickle down my body before landing with a soft splat on the ground.

Then, all I hear from the other side of the door is, 'hey man, is that my towel?'


End file.
